Long Kept Secret: The Neo Diary Fic
by CyberDracomon
Summary: The final installment of my Neo Trilogy. TK is spending a weekend at Kari's appartment, but after a quick peek at Kari's diary, things will never be the same. Sorry this one took so long, I've been having some things to sort through, but I hope it was wo


Long Kept Secret: The Neo Diary Fic  
Story 3 of 3 of The Neo Fic series  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: In this profession of Digimon fanfics, there have been three storylines that have appeared more than any other. Those stories are the prom, the hospital and the diary, the three great storylines. They have appeared in many forms and with many couples, but all have been about the same basic plotline. I have decided to take these overused plotlines and do my best to breathe some life into them with things never even thought of in the three storylines and I conclude my quest with the diary fic, possibly the most widely used of the three. By all rules, a diary fic is where one character reads another character's diary and finds out they feel the same way about each other, after that they either get away with it or get caught, but the two always get together again in the end. This is a Neo fic, though, prepair for the unthinkable. Again, TK and Kari are 15. With all that said, please read, review, and most importaintly enjoy! ^_^)  
  
"You're going out of town?" TK asked his mom, who was in the process of packing a small suitcase. She had to go out of town on business but she was leaving tomorrow morning and hadn't told him until today.  
  
"That's right." His mom replied. "I'll be gone until Monday so you'll have to have a babysitter for the next three days." The word babysitter made TK cringe, his mom always treated him like he was still 5.  
  
"Mom, I'm 15, don't you think I'm a little old for a sitter?" TK was going to do his best to plead his case, but it might not be so easy knowing his mom. "Besides, it is summer vacation, it's not like I'll have to take care of going to school on my own." TK's mom looked away from her packing to look at TK.  
  
"Actually, yes." She answered. "I can't leave you alone all weekend, though, and your father and brother can't take you, I don't have much choice." TK kept thinking, hoping to hit something he hadn't thought of.  
  
"Well maybe I can spend the weekend at a friend's house?" TK suggested. He didn't know which friend but it was his best hope. His mom had paused in her packing and seemed to considering it.  
  
"...If you can find someone who can take you all 3 days then I guess that could work." His mom finally answered. TK smiled, then immediatly walkled out of his mom's room and into the front room where their phone was. He quickly found it and picked it up when he realized he had no idea who to call.  
  
"Let's see..." TK thought out loud. "Izzy and his parents are already out of town, Yolei's parents don't allow boys to sleep over at all, Joe's already gone to college, Sora's mom couldn't have anyone else over, Mimi already moved back to America again..." TK shuddered at the thought of his last two options. "If I asked Davis I'm sure one of us wouldn't make it through the weekend alive..." That left Tai and Kari... Tai he had no problem with, it was the fact he was in love with Kari that made the descision hard. After 3 days of being with her constantly he was sure he's be a nervous wreck, but since 3 days of Davis would make him psycho, he started dialing her number. He placed the reciever to his ear, listening to the dial tone until someone picked up.  
  
"Hello, Kamiya residence." A female voice said on the end. TK's heart started racing as he recognized Kari's voice.  
  
"Hi Kari, it's TK." He said into the receiver, trying to talk past the lump in his throat that had suddenly appeared.  
  
"Oh, hi TK!" Kari said. "What's up?" TK wasn't really sure how to ask this, it was too big of a favor to just blurt out. Unfortunatly that was how he had to ask, there wasn't enough time to just ease through it.  
  
"My mom's going out of town for the next three days and I need a place to crash..." TK was sure Kari already knew where he was going with this. "You think it would be alright if I stayed at your place till Monday?" TK didn't hear anything on the other end for a moment so he thought she was asking her mom already.  
  
"You've got good timing." Kari finally said. "Tai's going to be at our grandparent's place for a few days and he just left this morning so we'll have an extra room for you." TK was surprised at how conveniant it seemed, but he didn't complain, either. At least he wasn't stuck with Davis for the next three days.  
  
"Great!" TK said, sounding a bit more excited than he intended. "So I'll see you tomorrow around ten in the morning, okay?" TK smiled to himself, with the hard part over he was looking forward to the weekend with just him and Kari.  
  
"Sure, I'll see if I can get Tai's room in any shape for you to stay in." Kari joked. They both laughed at the joke a little. "I'd love to talk more but mom needs the phone, she wants to call Tai to see if he got there in one piece. See you tomorrow!" TK was reluctant to say goodbye, he loved just hearing Kari's voice.  
  
"Okay, bye!" He said finally, setting the phone back on it's cradle. TK couldn't believe it was that easy, but he didn't want to complain, either. He turned from the phone and walked back to his mom's room to let her know the news.  
  
**********  
  
The rest of the day passed quickly and before TK realized it was Friday and he had a small bag packed for his three day stay at the Kamiya home. His mom was driving him there to save time and since it was on the way to her destination. On the way, TK stared out the car's window at the passing buildings and occasional trees. He wasn't sure how he could stand three constant days with the girl he had loved for years without bursting, but it was too late to back out or find a new option, they had already arrived in front of the appartment building.  
  
"Now behave yourself, TK." His mom said. "Remember, you're their guest, you have to be on your best behavior." TK had heard the same warning since he had hung up the phone yesterday.  
  
"Relax, mom, I promise I won't blow the building up." TK joked, reaching into the back seat and pulling his duffel bag out from his mom's suitcase.  
  
"Well if you do it's coming out of your allowance." His mom joked back TK opened the door and placed a foot on the pavement before turning back.  
  
"Bye, mom, see you Monday!" TK said, stepping out of the car. He heard his mom return the farewell, but the slam the car door made as he shut it drownded most of it out. TK waled toward the building as his mom pulled away, still wondering if his nerves could handle all three days of this. Half of his thoughts considered this event heaven, the other quite the opposite. TK made it to the main elevator and hit the up button, then looked up at the door. His thoughts were too lost to notice an out of order sign on the metal door. Sighing, TK turned to the steps nearby and started climbing them, suddenly wishing Kari lived on floor #1 instead of #10.  
  
Eventually TK reached the 10th floor, panting a little from the long climb. Being in the Digiworld gave him a lot of excercise in running but he hadn't been there in a long while. TK shook it off and walked across the walkway until he reached the door marked Kamiya. His hand raised to push the doorbell's button in for a second before dropping again. TK looked back at the view of the city the walkway had, from the park to the tall buildings in the city. He heard the door open and turned back to see Kari standing inside, smiling at him.  
  
"You took the stairs?" Kari said, noticing his pant and a little redness in his cheeks and forhead. TK smiled nervously at her.  
  
"Yeah, the elevator's broken." TK said. "Just my luck I guess. Can I come in?" TK knew he was already invited, but he coldn't help but be polite. Kari nodded and moved back to give TK room to come in.  
  
"Of course, you do live here for the next few days." Kari said, walking back inside. TK quickly followed, closing the door behind him. He was glad to get into the air conditioned appartment after the 10 floor climb. Even the wind chime on the back balcony was a welcomed soound at the time. TK looked arouund and saw Kari walking back toward him, holding a glass of water. She held it out to him, which he quickly took.  
  
"Thanks." TK said, taking a large drink from the glass. Kari smiled and walked over to the nearby couch, taking a seat in front of the TV which was already turned on to the news. TK followed and sat beside her, setting his bag on the couch beside him and placing the glass onto the table in front of them.  
  
"So where's your mom going that's taking three days?" Kari asked. TK didn't get the details of his mom's explination, but he knew the basics.  
  
"Something about a business meeting in Tokyo." TK said, taking another sip of his water. "The trip back and forth alone is taking one of those days, the meeting lasts all day Saturday and some on Sunday." Kari was obviously surprised one meeting could last that long.  
  
"Well if you're recovered from the stairs, how about we get you set up in Tai's room?" Kari suggested, standing up and walking off. TK knew where Tai's room was, but grabbed his bag and followed anyway. The two went into a short hallway and throgh a door on the right side. Inside TK immediatly noticed Tai's room was a lot cleaner than usual, with no soccer gear or clothes thrown around.  
  
"Somehow I expected something closer to a junk yard." TK joked. He walked inside and set his duffel bag on the bed, unzipping it to retrieve his things.  
  
"Yeah, I nearly broke myself in half cleaning up this place." Kari said. Suddenly her eyes widened like she realized something, then she turned to the door behind her that lead to her room. Curious, TK followed behind her, entering her room. He saw her sitting on her bed, scribbling in a pink book with a lock dangling from it. TK walked in and took a seat at the foot of her bed.  
  
"I never knew you kept a diary." TK said. Kari looked up from the book and gave him a soft smile, the kind that always made TK skip a few heartbeats.  
  
"Yeah, I try to keep it a secret, I don't even think Tai knows." Kari said, returning to the book in her hand. "I try to make a new entry every night but in all the excitement I forgot to last night." After a few more scratches of her pencil, she leaned over on her side to put the pencil back on a small stand beside her bed, accidentally letting the book fall a litttle. From TK's vantage point, he saw just a bit at the top, a line reading "TK arrived to stay for the weekend." TK saw the book suddenly snap shut, making him look up at Kari in a slight panic. "Sorry, TK, you're allowed anywhere in this house except in this book." Kari told him, replacing the book on her counter.  
  
"Sorry..." TK said nervously. "You know I'd never go through your personal things." Kari smiled at him again, asuring he was forgiven. Just then the two heard the sound of the front door opening and then shutting.  
  
"That must be mom." Kari said. "She went to the market before you got here, we should help with the groceries, you should know it isn't fun taking those stairs up here." TK nodded and followed Kari as she left her room and went into the main room. TK walked a little slower, with something in the back of his mind drawn to the diary on her night stand. Something about it ust drew him somehow, it was hard to explain... but he had to get another peak at it, even if it was only a short one.  
  
**********  
  
The next day TK and Kari were left alone again. It was already noon and the two were sitting back in the front room, trying to relax some. Midday Saturday was always painfully boring, past Saturday morning shows and cartoons and too early for the good primetime shows left them stranded on a constant channel surf.  
  
"I wish you would have warned me it got this dull around here..." TK said, trying to keep an eye on the passing channels for something even remotely interesting.  
  
"Well it was either me or Davis, right?" Kari asked. "Wold you rather be bored here or bored and going crazy there?" TK laughed a little, even though she was right.  
  
"Okay, good point..." TK said. "Still isn't there anything we could do?" Kari thought for a second, then smiled.  
  
"Well a friend of mine named Lacey two floors down might keep things lively for a while." Kari said. "Maybe I could run down and see if she can come up?" TK smiled, glad there was some relief to this day.  
  
"Sure, anything to kill this bordom." TK said. "Besides, I'm surprised I haven't met her already." Kari smiled nervously.  
  
"Guess she needs to visit more often..." Kari said, sttanding up from the couch. "I'll go get her, it should only take a second." She turned to the door and walked out, shutting it behind him. A part of TK was sorry he wouldn't be alone with Kari anymore, but another part had another thing in mind, the part that was still stuck on Kari's diary. He knew he shouldn't, but something still made him too curious to hold back. Before he knew it, TK was up and walking across the appartment to Kari's room. He stopped at the door, ready to open it when something kicked him mentally.  
  
"TK, you know this is wrong..." He told himself. "What if Kari caught you, she'd never forgive you..." He kept replaying Kari's words from yesterday in his mind, thinking maybe it was those words that made him so curious. He also realized it was possible to hear the door from Kari's room so he knew he had a warning. TK turned and opened the door to Tai's room, making sure it was open all the way. He then did the same with Kari's door, setting his own escape route. TK walked in and took a quick look around and eventually spotted the diary on Kari's nightstand, open to a page near the middle of the book. TK walked over and sat down on Kari's bed, slowly reaching for the book with a shakey hand. Eventually it met it's target, picking up the book and bringing it to TK's view.  
  
"Dear diary..." TK read outloud. "Tomorrow is the second day of TK's visit and having him here is a pleasant change from Tai's presence." TK smiled hopefully, realizing this diary could tell him if Kari felt the same way about him that he did with her. TK eagerly flipped back a few pages, scanning through it for anything that might give him a clue. His flipping stopped on an entry writen two weeks ago. "I can't keep this a secret any longer..." TK again read. "I've been in love with him for so long it's driving me insane, so I have to get it off my chest." TK's heart started racing faster than ever, eager to read the next few lines. "I've fallen in love with a fellow Digidestined, one always watching out for me and always thinking of me... I'm in love with..." TK's heart suddeny stopped cold, like a speeding car against an iron wall. "..Davis?" Reading the name of his rival shattered every dream he ever had about Kari as he kept reading. "Even in the worst times I was always his top concern and he always did everything for me... I guess I couldn't help but love him... For a while I thought I loved TK, but it must have been a flash of passion, he's more like a brother to me..." TK snapped the book shut, now regretting ever reading a word of the thing. Just then the front door creeked, signaling Kari's return. He quickly replaced the book and left Kari's room, silently shutting the door behind him. He heard Kari calling for him as he darted into Tai's room. Kari eventually made her way back there, finding TK laying on the bed.  
  
"Lacey wasn't home." Kari said regretfully. "Guess it's just you and me till one of my parents get home." TK smiled as best he could, trying hard not to let his newly discovered feelings get the best of him.  
  
"Guess so..." He replied, sitting up. He followed Kari back out in the froont room, the words in her diary burned deep into his mind, TK could almost feel it still burning it's way deeper. He knew his concience wouldn't let him keep this to himself long, but he still had a day and a half with Kari, he only hoped that was long enough to keep it down.  
  
The end of the day came and still TK was haunted by the pages he read. It was impossible to forget and they hurt even more each time they replayed in his mind. His first thought was to call Matt and tell him all about it, but he was still out of town and he didn't know who else to turn to. He considered calling Joe in his college dorm or finding Izzy online, but he didn't want to add to their phone bill to call Joe and for once Izzy wasn't online. TK was laying in Tai's bed, staring at the ceiling like he had been for the past few hours, unable to go to sleep.  
  
"Why did I have to read that page..." TK said, kicking himself for what could have been the thousandth time today. "Why couldn't I hold myself back... all I had to do was just wait 5 minutes for her to come back... Now everything I ever felt is shattered..." TK felt like everything fell out from underneath him at once, leaving him hopelessly lost. He had one more day of facing the girl he always dreamed would love him that he now knew felt nothing for him that he hoped. Whatever happened tomorrow, TK was sure he would either always regret or hate it... He closed his eyes and made his best effort to get to sleep, but it took him at least an extremely uncomfortable hour of trying to get comfortable. His dreams held no relief from the events of this day, they were filled with images of Kari and Davis, doing all of the things TK always dreamed he would be doing with Kari. Each new image made his dreams even more horrifying, bad enough to hurt, but unfortunatly not enough to wake him, forcing him to remain in the painful dreams.  
  
**********  
  
Sunday came and TK was still haunted by everything that had happened since yesterday. Going against everything he believed in just to see the diary was torturing enough, but knowing he did it just to discover Kari loved Davis made it worse than he could have ever imagined. TK was lost in these thoughts as he again found himself watching TV with Kari in the empty appartment. The event had become so routine he didn't really notice.  
  
"Is this how it is every day around here?" TK asked, watching Kari going through channels hopelessly.  
  
"Just about." Kari said, still going through TV channels. "Unless Tai's practicing soccer tricks, then I'd be running around catching everything he knocks over." Kari laughed a little at her own joke, but TK was in no laughing mod and remained silent. "TK? Is something wrong?" Kari was obviously concerned, but TK ignored it, still too shaken to worry about it.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong..." TK lied. "I just have things to think about..." TK hoped Kari would let him leave it at that. His concious had been getting to him all day, eager to admit all that happened, but TK knew if he let it slip Kari woudln't even be his friend anymore. Right now TK would have even called Ken or Davis just to get this off his chest.  
  
"Well, okay..." Kari said, still worried. "Just let me know if something is wrong, you don't have to hide anything from me." TK wished Kari hadn't said that. She was wrong about this problem, he had to hide it at all costs. TK stood from the couch and wandered back into Tai's room, unable to stay that close to Kari anymore. He shut the door behind him, making sure Kari couldn't hear him.  
  
"I don't think I can take this until tomorrow..." TK said to himself. He had already made sure the room was sound proof before, thinking outloud always helped make things cleared to him. "I have to tell someone but the only ones left I could tell would only make this worse... and if I don't tell someone soon then I won't be able to help but admit to Kari." One thing about TK was that if he ever covered up anything, he was bound to admit it sooner or later. He couldn't help it, though, his concious was too strong. Last time was when he broke Matt's harmonica on accident, he managed to go a week before facing the music. This was bigger, though, he would be lucky if he made it another hour, let alone a week.  
  
"Hey, TK?" Kari said through the door. TK snapped out of his trance and opened the door for Kari. "I just wanted to know if you wanted lunch. Mom's not home yet so we have to scrape up our own food for now." TK realized he hadn't eaten all day and his stomache had been growling at him for he past hour.  
  
"Sure, sounds good." TK said, leaving Tai's room. He followed Kari back out to the main room and into the kitchen, trying his best to avoid thinking about the diary or what he knew was to come eventually.  
  
Eventuaally the day was nearly done and the sun was setting. TK leaned on the balcony, watching the sun setting over the scene of the city, making it look like it was on fire. He was doing his best to focus on the view and not the weekend's events. All he had to do was make it till tonight and he could just sleep time away.  
  
"TK..." Someone said behind him. TK knew it was Kari and didn't turn around, keeping his eyes on the sun on the horizon. "I know there's something wrong, TK, you can't hide it from me. You've been acting strange half the time you've been here." Kari knew TK too well and he knew it. He couldn't mask his distress to her no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"It's..." He started, thinking about what to say next. "It's just something I want to keep to myself..." TK was trying to convince Kari not to help him, but was failing as Kari joined him at the railing,  
  
"TK, you shouldn't have to face any problems alone..." Kari said. "That's why you've got such good friends, they're there no matter what. That includes me, if something's wrong, please tell me..." This was torture. He wanted so badly to admit his sins but he would destroy everything he had with Kari by doing so.  
  
"Please, I can't tell you..." TK said nervously. "I have to handle this on my own..." His walls were wearing down, ready to collapse. He wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer if Kari kept trying like this.  
  
"TK, we've never had any secrets between us..." Kari continued. "You should know that if you could tell anyone it would be me... I don't like the thought that youu're having a problem thay you can't share with me..." That did it. TK's will couldn't stop it anymore, he had to tell her.  
  
"Kari, I'm sorry..." TK said ahead of time... "I read your diary... I know I shouldn't have, but after getting a peek of it I couldn't help it, it was like a magnet... Believe me, if I had any control over it I never would have." TK closed his eyes, expecting the worst. Instead, Kari was giggling softly. TK opened his eyes and turned to her, very confused.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd try to read it again." Kari said. "That was a fake diary I keep around in case Tai or someone tried to read my real one." TK couldn't believe it, the entry was a fake and Kari had known he read the diary all along.  
  
"So... you don't really love Davis?" TK said with hope. Kari smiled and nodded at him, reviving most of his dreams again.  
  
"Davis is alright, but he's practically a clone of my brother, I'd never date him." Kari said. "Actually he read my fake diary, too, but two things were different. One was that in the diary he read it said I was in love with Ken." TK couldn't help but laugh, even if the thought was frightening. Then he realized something.  
  
"What was the second different thing?" TK asked. Kari smiled and handed TK a pink book she had hidden behind her the whole time.  
  
"I didn't let him read my real diary." Kari said, opening the book. TK couldn't believe what she was doing, all that stress and now she was just letting him read it. "There's one entry about a year back that you should see..." Kari found the page and held it out to TK, who read over the passage carefully.  
  
"Dear diary..." TK again reaad outloud. "Davis, TK and me all went out for pizza today at our favorite pizza parlor. It had been dark all day from clouds and looked like it could storm at any second." TK remembered the day as he read the passage. "By the time we finished the pizza the storm had started and was already pouring rain. Davis ran off for his house right away, and sincehe had the only umbrella me and TK were left in the rain. Before I knew it I saw TK had taken off his favorite jacket that he had with him and had it over my head to keep me dry. We ran for my appartment and when we got there I was just a little damp, but TK was soaked and his jacket had been rained on so hard it was getting damaged and some of the color had even worn off, it was obviously ruined." Tk stopped reading and looked at Kari in confusion.  
  
"Just keep reading, you'll see eventually." Kari said. TK lowered his eyes toward the book again, finding the part where he left off.  
  
"He was always doing things like that for his friends." TK continued. "Maybe that's one reason I'm always writing about him in this diary. He's always been sweet and willing to do anything for his friends. I always told you I admired TK and that I had a crush on him..." TK hesitated as he realized what he was reading. "After today, for the first time, I honestly know I love him. I think I have for a while now, but he's always been my best friend and I've been scared to admit it to myself. I don't care anymore, though, I know I love him and maybe someday he'll love me, too..." TK came to the end of the passage and closed the book. He handed it to Kari, who was blushing a bit. "Is that true...?" TK asked nervously.  
  
"Every word..." Kari said. "I do love you, TK, I only wish I had said something sooner about it..." Kari dropped her head, only to have it raised gently by TK's hand inder her chin.  
  
"I'm glad you did say something finally..." TK said. "I love you, too, I have for longer than you could imagine..." Kari's eyes teared up as she put her arms around TK's neck, pulling him into an embrace that TK quickly returned.  
  
"Guess imagining is something we won't have to do anymore..." Kari said. TK smiled as his dreams were being realized.  
  
"Guess not..." TK said, looking into Kari's crimson brown eyes. The two leaned closer until their lips brushed, then pressed against each other, sharing their first kiss. TK felt like a lightning bolt just surged through him, every part of him was rushing. After a minute they broke the kiss, realizing the sun had completely set already.  
  
"We didn't kiss for that long, did we?" Kari said. TK giggled a little, still holding onto Kari.  
  
"At least it's still the same day." TK replied. "It's strange, a while ago I couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, now I never want this day to end..." Kari smiled, resting her head on TK's shoulder as one of TK's hands found the back of her head, cradling her.  
  
"I know..." Kari said. Just then she brightened up, letting go of TK, much to his regret. "How about next weekend we try this again at your home?" She said, taking his hand into hers.  
  
"Sounds great!" TK replied happily. "Maybe I'll let you peek at my journal this time." Kari gave him a curious look.  
  
"I never knew you kept a journal." Kari said. TK smiled at her, laughing a little to himself.  
  
"I don't." He said. "But after all of this I think I should start one." Kari giggled a bit, walking TK back into the appartment. Both had a feeling whatever they were going to write in their next diary or journal entries would only get more interesting by the day.  
  
The End  
  
Well that's it, the Neo Trilogy is now complete! Now the big explination, why did he go through so much planning of these overdone plotlines, just to make these stories? Hardly. I did these Neo stories to prove even the oldest and most overused plotlines could birth original and creative stories that entertained and inspired. I want everyone to do their own Neo fics of their own, I want to see the most original fics possible even if it is a copied plotline, just find some way of making a fanfic yours and only yours in the plotline. No matter how mant fics are out there, there's always new things to try that nobody even imagined before. If you can find and use those to their full potential, it proves you're a good author and will become better with each fic.  
  
So what's next for CyberDracomon? Would you believe I want to try this again? With how many overused plotlines there are on fanfiction.net expect to see the Neo Trilogy 2 in the near future! Before that, though, I'll do something with a fanfic nobody dared try, so keep an eye out for it, it'll be worth waiting for it! Until then! ^_^  



End file.
